


Птенчик

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Truck Stop Full of Red Flags, Age Difference, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Kylo Ren, Bikers, Complete, Doggy Style, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Knotting, Kylo Ren is a Douchebag, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Rey, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Flags Everywhere, Rough Sex, Runaway Rey, Tattoos, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Убегая прочь из опостылевшего дома, Рей остановилась передохнуть в весьма опасном месте.





	Птенчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fledgling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165741) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Мир — опасное место для юной омеги, но даже это не могло удержать Рей от побега. Невозможно придумать ничего страшнее жизни в грязном обиталище Ункара Платта. _Ничего_.

Ей было всего семнадцать, и она боялась того, что могла обнаружить в таком большом и разнообразном мире — но знала, что пора уходить. И вот, собрав немудреные пожитки, Рей исчезла, упорхнув в сумерки душной ночи Аризоны.

Господи, как же сыро… Она не принимала супрессанты уже несколько дней, поэтому срочно требовалось найти новые до того, как нежданно-негаданно бахнет течка. Иначе все закончится очень плохо.

Поймав попутку, она сумела добраться до какого-то мотеля, торчащего посреди незнакомой глуши. Тронув на прощание шляпу, водитель уехал (бета, он не представлял для нее угрозы), и Рей махала ему вслед, пока машина не исчезла из виду, оставив ее в компании стрекочущих сверчков и пары мотоциклов на стоянке.

Внизу находился бар, и он был все еще открыт. Рей направилась туда, сжимая в руке кошелек.

Внутри оказалось немного посетителей, кто-то курил, кто-то потягивал выпивку из стаканчика. За барной стойкой пожилой мужчина вытирал отполированную столешницу — и улыбнулся, завидев Рей. Она немного расслабилась, ответив улыбкой, и забралась на высокий табурет.

— Что вам принести, маленькая мисс? — поинтересовался бармен.

— Воду и, если вас не затруднит, сэндвич? — Рей вытряхнула из кошелька монетки и пару помятых купюр. — М-м… А можно на пять долларов?..

Но он по-доброму рассмеялся и похлопал по столешнице.

— Помилуй бог, лучше я угощу тебя, милочка. Жди тут, и пусть тебя не беспокоят эти мальчики.

Он ушел. А Рей, нахмурившись, оглянулась.

За дальним угловым столиком в сигаретной дымке сидели трое мужчин. Каждый был затянут в черную кожу, носил массивные ботинки и держал шлем на столе. Двое по краям искоса поглядывали на нее, но тот, что сидел посередине, наблюдал за ней со странно напряженным лицом. Он надолго затянулся сигаретой и не стал отворачиваться, встретив ее взгляд.

Рей быстро повернулась, чувствуя, как дрожит. _Альфы_.

Совсем скоро вернулся бармен — принес большую тарелку жареного бекона с сыром, лимонад и несколько бутылок воды. От всего сердца поблагодарив его, Рей поболтала с ним о том о сем, откуда она и куда направляется. Пожилой мужчина даже предложил ей супрессанты в баночке с оторванной этикеткой.

— Береги себя, дочка, — напутствовал он, когда она поужинала. — Если хочешь, можешь переночевать в комнате наверху.

— О, большое вам спасибо! Я не представляла, что люди могут быть так щедры! — Рей вытерла невольные слезы и приняла ключи. — Благодарю вас.

— Не стоит благодарности. Удачи.

Рей поднялась на второй этаж и нашла указанный номер в конце коридора. Комната была небольшой, но теплой и уютной. Бросив сумку рядом с кроватью, она села, слушая, как скрипят пружины.

По правде говоря, Рей до сих пор толком не знала, каким будет ее следующий шаг. Но ей всегда хотелось увидеть океан…

От этих мыслей ее отвлек внезапный стук в дверь.

Нахмурившись, Рей встала с одеяла голубого цвета, подошла к двери и не раздумывая повернула засов. Наверное, бармен пришел что-то сообщить. Лишь бы можно было остаться здесь переночевать…

Но там стоял альфа из бара. Он прислонился к косяку, зацепив большими пальцами петли на ремне. И растянул губы в снисходительной улыбке, от которой Рей ощутила на спине уколы ледяных иголочек.

— Приветик, — бросил он.

И внезапно распахнул дверь полностью, без приглашения ввалившись в комнату. Рей попятилась, мотая головой, но он уже захлопнул за собой дверь. И вернул засов на место.

— Я — Кайло, — представился он низким гулким голосом. — Почуял тебя внизу, крошка-омежка. Как и двое моих друзей — но им я начистил рыла. — Он сдернул с плеч косуху, небрежно скинув ее на стул. — Давай не будем создавать друг другу лишних проблем, идет?

— Я… я не хочу!

— Ну конечно, не хочешь.

Кайло схватил ее за руку, и Рей завизжала. А потом подтащил ее к кровати, позвякивая пряжками на ботинках, и швырнул лицом вниз. Безошибочно определяемый запах альфа-самца повис в воздухе. Этот здоровяк точно явился сюда не ради нежностей.

— Мне всего семнадцать! — оказавшись в ловушке, она попыталась его разжалобить. — Я просто… просто убежала из дома…

Он отбросил назад черные пряди и скрутил их в хвост.

— Серьезно, что ли? Ну что ж, ты вбежала прямиком в передрягу.

Мужчина был огромным, не меньше шести футов, с широченными плечами и мощными татуированными бицепсами. Он стянул с себя футболку и скинул ее на пол, сразу переходя к пряжке ремня. Рей не сводила с него глаз, в страхе растеряв все здравомыслие.

_Альфа_. Что-то в нем явственно подавляло ее.

Дрожа, как в лихорадке, она уставилась на его обнаженную грудь в бледном лунном свете и мерцающем красном отблеске вывески мотеля. Его кожа была испещрена шрамами и ссадинами, на виске темнел кровоподтек. Он упомянул, что только что дрался…

— Билл знает, когда я замечаю то, что мне по вкусу, — пояснил Кайло с обаятельной улыбкой. Его зубы сверкнули. — Только на одну ночь, птаха. А утром побежишь дальше, куда хочешь. Может, даже сочтешь нужным принять супрессанты, чтобы не привлекать больше внимания.

Он расстегнул ширинку, и Рей ударилась в панику. Она попыталась юркнуть за кровать, но Кайло без промедления сцапал ее за волосы. Кровать просела под его весом, задребезжав, и он взгромоздился между бедер Рей, нависнув над ней сзади.

Ночь была жаркой и дождливой, и, несмотря на открытое окно, Рей знала, что ее мольбы и вопли поглотит тьма.

Кайло грубо ткнул ее лицом в подушку и предупреждающе шлепнул по вскинутой заднице, а затем еще раз, слушая как она горестно вскрикивает. Потом спустил с нее леггинсы, хмыкнув, когда Рей отчаянно заколотила по железному изголовью.

— Ты хочешь этого, — прошептал он. — Хочешь так сильно, что я буквально чувствую это на языке. — Леггинсы сползли до колен, а затем Рей внезапно почувствовала горячее дыхание на внутренней стороне бедра. Попыталась оттолкнуть его, и вдруг…

У нее глаза полезли из орбит. Кайло щедро лизнул ее — _там_ , погружаясь губами в промежность, и внезапное осознание заставило Рей застыть в полнейшем шоке. Она бессильно открыла рот, чувствуя, как его язык проходится по складкам, заставляя все внизу живота трепетно сжиматься, как от предвкушения — это происходило наяву и прямо сейчас!

— Давай-ка… — пробормотал он и под скрип кровати перебрался на спину. И вдруг дернул Рей к себе за бедра, заставляя усесться в шокирующую позу себе на лицо! Кончик его носа дразняще коснулся клитора, и Рей, ахнув, вцепилась в изголовье. — Давай, крошка.

Спазмы усилились. Рей пыталась вырваться, но Кайло уже вовсю нализывал клитор, отчего она непроизвольно качнулась навстречу его рту, забывая о панике. Его огромные ладони облапали ее ягодицы и смачно шлепнули по ним в такт тому, как он проникал языком все глубже, глухо постанывая. Бедра Рей напряглись, она прикусила губу.

И он снова отвесил ей шлепок.

— Мне тебя не трахнуть, пока ты не намокнешь. — Ладонь скользнула ниже, коснулась влагалища, вынудив Рей шумно втянуть воздух. Но не успела она среагировать, как чужой толстый палец толкнулся внутрь. — Ох, блять… До чего ж ты кроха, а?

— П-прекрати!

Кайло хохотнул, усадив ее на место, когда она снова попыталась улизнуть. И перевернул ее на спину, не переставая работать пальцем и посасывать клитор сложенными в издевательской ухмылке губами. Обмирая от страха, Рей тяжело дышала, хватаясь за простыни, не в силах заставить себя притронуться к его голове, попытаться остановить его!

Кайло приподнялся на колени.

— Все еще сухая? Где моя смазка, а? — недовольно нахмурился он и скользнул рукой в штаны, пристраиваясь между ее бедер. — Может, у тебя прибавится энтузиазма, если немного пососешь мой член.

Рей мигом отскочила назад — и ударилась головой о спинку кровати. В ушах зазвенело, комната закружилась, и ей осталось только шевелить губами, умоляя его остановиться. Кайло снова сжал ее волосы.

— Не кусайся, — шепотом предупредил он. — Не кусайся, кроха. Или я сделаю тебе больно. — Схватил ее за челюсть и надавил на щеки. — Тебе понравится вкус. Открой рот… _Открывай_! — Он стискивал лицо все сильнее, и ей пришлось подчиниться. Горячая мягкая плоть коснулась губ и плавно проскользнула внутрь, какая-то странно соленая. — Вот так… А теперь оближи губы и прикрой ими зубки.

Рей закашлялась, пытаясь отстраниться, но Кайло дернул ее обратно. Она чувствовала вкус этой кожи и соли, сознавала, что это _член_! Толстый ствол скользил на ее языке, дотягиваясь до горла, она подавилась, и из глаз брызнули слезы. Такой огромный, он заполнял весь ее рот, и Кайло удерживал ее на месте, беспрепятственно вгоняя так глубоко, как хотел!

По его телу прошлась дрожь удовольствия, и он подкрепил достижение нежным толчком.

— Расслабься. Бьюсь об заклад, ты просто тащишься.

Рей, как могла, уперлась в его бедра, но, чувствуя на языке вязкую жидкость, осознала, что судороги внизу вдруг утихли. По ногам потекла смазка.

Такая густая… Казалось, это ощущение благополучно забылось за годы на таблетках, но Рей безошибочно узнала его. Невольно заскулив, она поежилась — одеяло быстро промокало под задницей, а подтянуть колени мешали спущенные леггинсы и трусики.

Шумно дыша, Кайло перехватил ее голову, вгоняя ей в рот быстрыми короткими рывками.

— Вот умница… Вот и оно. — Нос Рей на миг прижался к жестким лобковым волосам, и ей показалось, что она сейчас задохнется. — Не переживай… ничего плохого я с тобой не сделаю.

Может, стоило вернуться домой?.. Рей дернулась, когда Кайло перевернул ее, схватив за живот, и шлепнул по заднице. Сейчас ей всего лишь хотелось снова оказаться в родной постели, пусть грязной, пусть даже ради этого пришлось бы ползти с повинной к Платту!

— Я хочу пойти домой… — вырвался у нее сдавленный всхлип, и Рей поморщилась, чувствуя, как горячий член заскользил по щели.

— Пойдешь… Пойдешь… — выдыхал Кайло ей в затылок, надавливая сильнее. Рей сжалась, захлебнувшись на вдохе, и заплакала в подушку. — Знаю, кроха. Ты раньше когда-нибудь бросала таблетки? Какая-то ты дерганая… Обычно вы, девки, плюхаетесь на животик и сразу раздвигаете для меня ножки.

— Я з-забыла т-т-та…

Ее голос сорвался, превратившись в жалкое хныканье. Кайло вошел глубже, одной рукой ухватив ее бедро, а другой оперся рядом с ее головой. Рей продолжала корчиться — как бы то ни было, ее тело предвкушало то, что будет дальше, несмотря на страх, мешавший даже задуматься об этом. Его огромное тело накрывало, подавляло ее, такое горячее, тяжелое и…

Кайло наклонился к ней:

— Все круто, крошка… Охуеть как круто!.. — Зубы царапнули ей плечо. — Я несколько недель без бабы. Уже изнемогал.

Сжав ее шею, он вогнал ей до упора, вырывая из глубины горла мучительное поскуливание. Рей чувствовала, как наливается узел, становясь плотнее и ощутимо пульсируя внутри нее. Это было очень странное чувство, ужасное и сладко-распиравшее одновременно, ведь эта махина была гораздо больше, чем ее тонкие пальчики.

Но биология с каждой минутой брала свое. Кожу покалывало, обжигало его дыханием, и омега в ее душе _млела_ от глухих хрипов возле уха. Рей поджала кончики пальцев на ногах, не замечая, что леггинсы окончательно порвались — но какое это имело значение, ведь она так старалась пошире раздвинуть ноги для своего альфы.

— Умница. Сейчас получишь свой узел, — губы Кайло жадно прошлись по ее шее. — От тебя пахнет так чертовски сладко… Того, кто даст тебе таблетки, надо пристрелить.

— Так хорошо… — промямлила она, шмыгая носом.

Кайло чувственно дыхнул ей в шею и сграбастал обе ее ноги. Рей не представляла, имели ли принятые тут супрессанты противозачаточный эффект, но ей было не до этого, пока не стало слишком поздно. С громким всхлипом она укусила подушку — узел раздулся, но Кайло продолжал работать бедрами, пока она с воем не кончила — потому что, боже, ну как же вообще тут можно сдержаться?..

Отматерившись, он хлопнул рукой по стене. Рей смутно осознавала — судя по подергиванию члена и плотного узла, запертого в ее теле, что сейчас, в этот самый миг, он кончает прямо в нее. Но глаза уже блаженно закатились, с губ сорвался судорожный вздох, а Кайло приподнял ее бедра и облегченно застонал.

— Господи… Пиздец как хорошо!.. — прорычал он, слегка толкаясь и потягивая узел. —  _Блять_ , кроха!..

Резкий прилив гормонов схлынул. Заморгав, Рей затряслась от нового оргазма, слушая, как Кайло пытается перевести дыхание у самого ее виска. Он громко сглотнул и откинулся назад, затем прижал ее к себе за талию и повернулся на бок вместе с ней.

Ее охватили тошнота, паника и тревога, но вторая сущность требовала расслабиться. Кайло все еще судорожно дышал, удерживая ее руки и нацеловывая изгиб ее тонкой шейки.

— Впустую нахуй… — пробормотал он, фыркнув ей в подбородок. — Хватит… _Хватит_ дрыгаться, кроха. — Его рука слепо нащупала одеяло, и вдруг он со всей силы выдохнул: — Хуй с ним!

Широкая потная ладонь неожиданно накрыла губы Рей — он _укусил_. И тогда она закричала.


End file.
